


Battered and Bruised

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [16]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee realizes how bruised he really is…<br/>prompt: purple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered and Bruised

Lee poked at the bruises, in varying shades of purple, covering his side and part of his back. He'd pushed back the pain enough to convince Jamie he didn't need to stay in sickbay any longer. Now that he could see the bruises for himself he understood why Jamie had wanted him to stay put. They weren't pretty and gave testament to the beating he'd taken while being held captive.

He knew Harry had seen how messed up he'd been when they rescued him, but he was pretty sure his lover hadn't seen the purple marks now marring his body.


End file.
